Harrison Bergeron
'''Harrison Bergeron '''is the titular protagonist in the 1961 short story of the same name. He is an escaped fugitive who was wanted for trying to overthrow the government for trying to make everyone equal. He is regarded by the US Government to be "extremely dangerous" and not to be reasoned with. During a ballet performance, he barges onto the stage, removes his handicaps, and announces himself as the Emperor. He then selects a ballerina, presumably the most beautiful one, to be his Empress. He then takes the handicaps off of some musicians, and asks them to play music. The music is mediocre at first, but then Harrison explains how he wants them to play. They then play excellent sounding music, and then Harrison and his Empress dance, even breaking the laws of physics by literally floating in the air. The Handicapper General, Diana Moon Glampers, comes onto the stage and fires twice with her shotgun, killing Harrison and his Empress. Harrison's mother Hazel is distressed by this and starts crying, but forgets the tragedy due to her "perfectly-average" intelligence. George then comes back from the kitchen and sees her sad and asks her what is wrong. After she says it was just something sad, he tells her to "forget sad things". '"2081"" In the short film, Harrison was imprisoned 6 years prior to the story. Later, he barges into the auditorium dragging a man along with him. He then goes on stage, removes his weights, and announces that he has a bomb under the stage. He also shows that he has the detonator in his hand. Harrison then invites one of the ballerinas to join him by dancing. After the ballerina removes her weights and walks up to him, he unmasks her, showing her beauty. They then dance together while musicians play music for them. The crowd is impressed with their dancing. Meanwhile, some SWAT members are under the stage disarming the bomb. The camera then shows that the bomb was fake, and the actual "bomb" was a device that would hack into the video signal. The SWAT team and the Handicapper General bust into the auditorium and, on cue, Harrison triggers the device which keeps the signal from being disabled. He then looks into the camera with a proud, but somber grin. His father George, who is watching the event, smiles back at him. The Handicapper General then shoots Harrison and the ballerina, killing them both. She then realizes that the camera is still on, and that everyone watching saw the murder, including Harrison's father, who is heartbroken at what has happened to his son. The screen then goes to a standby screen, and George's earpiece goes off, making him forget what happened. Hazel then comes back from washing dishes and tells him that she heard a gunshot. George doesn't remember what to say when she asks him what's wrong. She then tells him to "forget sad things". Category:Rebellion Heroes Category:Mentally Ill Category:Fallen Category:Deceased Category:Parody/Homage Category:Tragic Category:Teenagers Category:Neutral Good Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Book Heroes Category:Tricksters Category:Male